


Deke the Halls

by samanthaswishes



Series: 12 Days of SHIELDmas 2020 [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Family, Other, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 06, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthaswishes/pseuds/samanthaswishes
Summary: Deke tries decorating for his first Christmas in the present.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Deke Shaw & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: 12 Days of SHIELDmas 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057016
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Deke the Halls

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't ask when in the show this is supposed to take place because I don't even know the answer to that😅 I would say between Season 5 and Season 6, but Coulson and Fitz are still alive, so I guess this would be an AU where they save the world, and they live? I don't really know, but I hope you enjoy it regardless!

Deke walked through the halls of the Lighthouse. It was pretty empty as the team was all out buying Christmas gifts for each other.

Christmas

That was something that Deke didn't know too much about. Not many things were celebrated in the dystopian, future Lighthouse. It was hard enough to tell what day it was given that there was no day or night let alone when holidays and other special days were.

Deke considered himself lucky that his mother knew when these days were. She would always save up her tokens so that she could buy him oranges on his birthday. She did this for Christmas as well. As a child, Deke always cherished the citrusy fruits his mother would gift him. Unfortunately, this Christmas cheer for him ended when he was nine after his mom was taken y the Kree and killed.

He began to wonder if Christmas was any better on Earth. After talking to a few of the other agents that were around, he found his answer: absolutely.

Deke heard from several different people what today's Earth Christmas traditions were. Some things he felt seem weird - like hanging stockings above a fireplace. What crazy person would do that sort of thing? - but others he felt her nice.

Deke left the Lighthouse to go exploring. The town of River's End was all decorated with lights, trees, fake snow, and all-around just felt very joyous. He headed back to the Lighthouse with materials in hand. He also went down to the supply floor to see if he could find anything. The team hadn't left him a lot of money to use, so he wasn't able to spend too much, so most of what he bought was craft supplies. 

What? He read somewhere that homemade gifts were the most special ones. He knew just what he was going to make for his grandparents.

Deke found lights in several boxes. Sure, they weren't exactly Christmas lights, but they would have to work for now. He also found some cloth and fabric. Because everyone in the future had to provide their own clothing, he was pretty good at sewing.

He wanted to try baking, but Piper stopped him. After a while, he figured that was probably for the best. He didn't really know how to work some 2010s technology quite yet, so he was glad someone stopped him from potentially setting the base on fire. Could it even be set on fire? It did end up surviving the world cracking, so who knows. Deke did not want to be the one to find that out.

It was then that he realized that the team probably has different traditions from one another. He had heard from other agents that different countries and cultures have certain things they do to decorate for Christmas. He knew obviously knew Jemma was from England, and Fitz was from Scotland. He also just recently found out that May was Chinese, Daisy was half Chinese and wanted to learn more about her culture, and Yoyo was from Colombia. He decided he would find out ways to incorporate those into his decorating.

Christmas seemed to be much more festive than he could have ever imagined.

* * *

Later in the early evening, the team returned to the Lighthouse. They walked through the halls as they made their way to the common room. They were all quiet as they took in the desolate hallways. They all sighed.

"I miss when we used to decorate the Playground for Christmas," Jemma said. "Even though it was underground, the decorations and lights always made the Christmas spirits higher. It almost doesn't feel like Christmas time."

"Dang it, May," Coulson exclaimed, jokingly. "Your LMD just had to set off bombs inside the Playground? Now, all of our Christmas decorations are destroyed."

May huffed, jokingly as well. "Well if your LMD wasn't trying to murder Daisy and Simmons, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess to begin with."

"Hey, at least we're all together this year," Fitz said. "Last year, I was in jail, and you all were in space. The year before, someone decided to go rogue."

"Hey," Daisy said. "I was going through it."

"Well, we're glad you're back to yourself, Tremors," Mack said.

"I think the last time we had Christmas as a team was in 2015 when Joey, Lincoln, Bobbi, and Hunter were still here, but we didn't have Yoyo on the team yet," Daisy said, looking to other inhuman. "We're glad you're finally here for Christmas."

"Me too," Elena said.

They continued their conversation until they reached the common room. What they saw surprised them. There were light bulbs strung across the perimeter of the room as the lights were dimmed. On one wall, they spotted brownish-beige colored stockings hanging. Each stocking had their names written with what looked like paint and glitter glue. On the counter, there were several small gifts sitting, very poorly wrapped.

May actually smiled as she took in the sight of paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling and the red pagodas taped to the walls. Elena took in the sight of the red and white candles placed in areas and the little nativity set on the coffee table.

In the middle of the room stood Deke. He stood with his hands together just below his chest. "I know I'm kind of the new guy around here, but I really wanted to have a good Christmas for my first Christmas in this time period. Is it... okay?"

The team smiled. He may be rough on the outside, but Deke really did care about the people that surrounded him. "This is great, Deke," Coulson said. "How about you all start the gift exchange, and Mack, Yoyo, and I will get started with dinner."

They all agreed as May, Daisy, Deke, and Fitzsimmons headed to the couches while Coulson, Mack, and Yoyo headed to the kitchen.

"You're going to love Yoyo's lechona, Deke," Daisy told him. "It's so good."

"Well, I'll just have to take your word for it until we eat," he said. He began to hand her a gift box. "I hope you like it."

Daisy smiled as she opened the box. Inside were a couple of lemons. _What is it with this guy and lemons?_ She then started remembering when he had mentioned that his mom would get him an orange slice for his birthday. _Maybe lemons and oranges were common gifts in the future?_ She turned to Deke and gave him another smile. "Thank you, Deke."

Deke smiled and nodded, not really knowing how to respond given that Daisy didn't respond exactly how he expected. _Did Coulson and Mack lie to me when they confirmed that giving lemons to someone means the same thing here?_

"Oh, here you go!" Daisy said, handing him a fairly flat, wrapped gift. "Consider this gift from all of us on the team."

Deke unwrapped the gift. It was a DVD of the movie Elf. "Um, thanks?"

"Do you know what that is?" Deke shook his head. "Did you guys have movies in the future?"

"Not exactly, but we had cameras that recorded stuff, and my mom did explain to me what TV and movies were."

"Well, inside is a disk that will play this movie on the TV," Daisy said. "Elf is one of our favorite Christmas movies, so we thought you would like it too. Plus, you kind of remind me of Elf in a way."

Deke chuckled. "Well then, thank you very much, miss Destroyer of Worlds." Daisy smirked before turning o May to give her her present.

Deke then turned to Fitz and Simmons to give them their present. "I really hope you like this gift. I worked really hard on it."

Simmons and Fitz opened the gift together. They smiled as they looked down at the gift. Deke had made them a picture frame out of popsicle sticks and glitter glue. The bottom had "Nana & Bobo" written on the bottom in purple glitter glue. The picture inside the frame was one they had taken from the wedding.

"It's great Deke," Jemma said, hugging her grandson. "We'll cherish this forever."

"No, yeah, it's great, Deke," Fitz said, for what felt like the first time ever, in a genuine tone towards the man from the future. That really put a smile on Deke's face. "Oh, and we got you something too."

They handed him the small box, and he opened it. His eyes grew wide as he took in what it was. "An iPhone?"

"Seemed like something you would need if you're going to be staying in this timeline," Fitz added.

"We hope you love it," Jemma said.

"Of course I love it!" Deke exclaimed. "Hey, everyone! Nana and Bobo got me an iPhone for Christmas!"

Fitzsimmons laughed as they watched their grandson from the future show off his new gadget to everyone. "Like a kid on Christmas."

"Well, I mean, I highly doubt they had much celebrated in the future. It's nice to see him like this," Jemma replied.

Fitz chuckled as he brought Jemma into a hug. "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Fitzsimmons."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Mr. Fitzsimmons."


End file.
